Lettre à Michael
by Nikkea
Summary: Nikita s'introduit au beau milieu de la nuit dans l'appartement de Michael pour y déposer une lettre.


**Titre: **Lettre à Michael

**Auteur: **Natasha Romanoff**_  
><em>**

**Rating:** K+_  
><em>

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Nikita ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas.

**Résumé:** Nikita s'introduit au beau milieu de la nuit dans l'appartement de Michael pour y déposer une lettre.

**Note de l'auteur: **Ceci est une lettre écrite à la base dans le cadre d'un concours sur le fabuleux RPG Criminal Minds à l'occasion de la St Valentin. Le thème était le suivant _"Lettre à son âme sœur"_ où chaque participant devait exprimer l'amour (ou les sentiments) qu'il porte à son alter égo à travers une lettre ou un gif.

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_Le 14 Février 2011_

_.  
><em>

_Michael,_

_.  
><em>

_Au moment où tu liras ces quelques mots, j'en suis désolée, mais je ne serais probablement plus là. _

_Depuis ma tendre enfance ma vie n'a été qu'une suite d'événements tragiques qui m'ont poussée à faire une succession de mauvais choix dans l'espoir d'atténuer la douleur qu'était la mienne. J'ai touché le fond bien des fois jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir jamais m'en sortir. J'étais égarée dans l'obscurité et j'ai fini par m'y complaire, là au moins, il ne pouvait plus rien m'arriver. Enfermée dans ma cellule, j'en suis même arrivée à accepter le fait que finalement il n'y avait peut-être pas de place pour quelqu'un comme moi dans ce monde, j'étais prête à affronter la mort. Et puis tu m'es apparu, tel le soleil se levant après une longue nuit froide et sans étoile. Bien sûr pour toi je n'étais qu'une paumée, j'avais autant de valeur que la crasse qu'on a sous les ongles mais grâce à toi j'ai eu une seconde chance et ça, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Je suis alors devenue quelqu'un de meilleur et je suis sortie du trou dans lequel je m'étais terrée en attendant mon heure pour enfin trouver la lumière qui guiderait mes pas sur le chemin de ma nouvelle existence. Tu m'as offert tout ce que je ne pensais pas avoir un jour et je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez. _

_Ceci étant dit, j'aimerais maintenant coucher sur papier le seul et unique secret que je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de te révéler. Pas parce que j'avais honte, ni même parce que je trouvais ça ridicule, mais simplement parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction, du fait que tu me repousses et finisses par t'éloigner définitivement de moi, chose que, je le sais, je n'aurais pas supportée. Je sais que ça doit te paraitre bien risible de la part de quelqu'un comme moi qui a affronté un nombre indéfinissable d'hommes et de femmes parfois armés jusqu'aux dents, tué un paquet de monde et renversé des gouvernements à moi seule, mais comme le dit si bien l'expression, « personne n'est parfait ». _

_Je t'aime Michael. Je ne saurais dire depuis combien de temps exactement mais je crois que ce sentiment m'a toujours habitée depuis que je te connais, bien qu'à l'époque je n'en étais pas forcément sûre ou que je ne savais pas clairement de quoi il retournait. Tu es pour moi la personne la plus importante sur cette Terre et tu le seras toujours, même si à ce jour notre histoire à finalement fait de nous deux des adversaires plutôt que de prolonger ce que j'ai perçu comme une belle amitié, une magnifique expérience dont j'ai savouré chaque instants même dans les moments les plus durs. Jamais je n'oublierais tes si merveilleux yeux verts que je pourrais admirer jusqu'à la déraison, ni ces quelques sourires que tu as pu m'adresser au détour d'une conversation ou d'un couloir, ou encore les quelques minutes que j'ai pu passer dans tes bras par le hasard de la situation. Je t'en prie, pardonne moi de ne pas avoir eu la force de te dire ces choses là en face. Peut-être que si notre situation avait été différente je l'aurais fais mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas et j'ai peur que ça ne le soit jamais. Dommage, j'aurais aimé partager encore un tas de choses avec toi, et durant l'espace d'un instant ne plus être celle que tu pourchasses mais celle qui pourrait te garder auprès d'elle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. _

_Il est temps pour moi d'y aller. S'il te plait n'en veut pas à ta charmante concierge de m'avoir laissée entrer dans l'immeuble au beau milieu de la nuit sans te prévenir, ni même de m'avoir gentiment prêté son passe-partout afin que je puisse entrer chez toi durant ton sommeil et déposer cette lettre. J'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps, te voir si paisible me donnerait presque envie de ne plus repartir d'ici, mais je dois terminer ce que j'ai commencé même si ça signifie que nous serons définitivement séparés. Alors maintenant, sache que quoi qu'il arrive je t'aime et je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer, peu importe si ce sentiment n'est pas partagé. Si je dois partir pour de bon, je veux que cette fois ça ne soit pas dans l'ombre, mais plutôt dans la lumière, le sourire aux lèvres et ton visage à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. _

_.  
><em>

_Adieu._

_Nikita_


End file.
